Chico frío
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - - Tonta. - Evitaba que lo viera, pero cuando giró un poco su rostro su acompañante observó sus mejillas y orejas sonrojadas. - Eres mi novia y claro que me importa cómo te sientes. Eres importante para mí. No accedí a que estuviéramos juntos por deshacerme de otras seguidoras, accedí porque te volviste indispensable para mí. - BridgetteXFelix R&ROD :3
Un escrito que se me ocurrió hace unos minutos xd Espero que salga tan bien como creo, es la primera vez que experimento con estos dos personajes XD ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar. La idea del fic fue un dibujo de Yoleisha 3

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **CHICO FRÍO**_

.

Llevaba una hora esperando a su novio, sentada en un mantel en el campo que estaba cerca de la torre Eiffel. La comida que tanto le había costado preparar estaba siendo amenazada por hormigas y otros insectos.

Bridgette se veía realmente patética esperando a un chico que aceptó ser su novio días atrás, por la simple razón de que eso le podía ayudar a alejarse otro montón de acosadoras (o eso creía ella). Él había aceptado aquella cita con la chica, pero era hora en que no llegaba y tampoco respondía su celular.

.

– Idiota. – Abrazó sus piernas para ocultar que algunas lágrimas escapan por sus ojos. – Sólo debiste de dejar de esperanzarme.

.

Limpió con prisa aquellas gotas saladas, recogió el mantel guardándolo en la mochila en que llevaba la comida y se retiró del lugar a toda prisa. Sus mejillas, sus ojos y su nariz se encontraban rojos por el llanto contenido; sus padres no debían de verla así pero entrar a casa desde el techo transformada en Ladybug sería muy raro y difícil de explicar. Llegó frente a la panadería, pero estaba abarrotada. Entró como pudo y subió directo a su habitación.

Arrojó la mochila en cuanto abrió la portezuela de su habitación para luego saltar a su cama y llorar desconsolada por lo que había pasado. Tikki salió de detrás de unos libros que estaban en el cuarto de la chica, al parecer quedarse en casa no había sido muy buena idea, ella pudo haber apoyado a su portadora ante todo esto.

.

– Calma, Bridgette... – El pequeño ser le acariciaba el cabello que llevaba suelto.

.

No pudo dormir, sólo espero la hora de la comida para consumir un poco de alimento, ya que no había tocado ni lo que había preparado. Espero que sus padres subieran, pero no pasaba por lo que se asomó a la panadería que seguía llena por lo que su padre le dijo que de favor comiera sola arriba, ya que ellos estaban muy ocupados y preferían continuar para no dormir tarde. Ella acató la orden y comenzó a comer junto con su kwami lo que había llevado para el día de campo. Mejor comerlo que desperdiciarlo.

El tiempo avanzó sin mayores problemas; su novio seguía sin comunicarse. Por lo menos no hasta las 6:30 p. m., momento en que su celular sonó y respondió sin antes pensar en que pasaría.

.

– Hola. – Intentó saludar ella de forma natural.

– ¿Puedes bajar? Estoy fuera de tu casa.

– No te creo.

.

La jovencita cortó la llamada, no iba a creerle ni una palabra más a un mentiroso como lo era él. Otro montón de llamadas e incluso mensajes comenzaron a surgir en su teléfono, simplemente las ignoró. Al ver que no desistían desarmó su celular y lo dejo junto a su computadora, sentándose ella en su cama recargándose en la pared.

.

– ¡Bridgette! – Su madre la estaba llamando.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Se asomó desde la entrada a su habitación.

– Félix vino a verte, va a pasar a tu cuarto.

– ¡No! Ma...

.

Era tarde, él ya estaba dentro de su casa, al borde de las escaleras que lo llevaban al lugar donde estaba su pareja. Se vieron por un instante, lo que bastó para que los ojos de la jovencita volvieran a humedecerse. Intentó cerrar el acceso, pero el chico que estaba debajo pudo soportar la fuerza que puso su novia y entró sin pedir permiso.

Bridgette se asustó demasiado por la insistencia que estaba demostrando su compañero, tanto que ya cruzaba por su mente la posibilidad de que estuviera akumatizado. Retomó su lugar en su cama, pero esta vez abrazaba una almohada enorme de un gato negro con ojos verdes. El rubio no decía nada, sólo la veía con una expresión serena. Vio a su alrededor y tomó la silla de la computadora para sentarse frente a ella.

El silencio estaba presente e incluso el aire era una combinación de tensión e ira, con tranquilidad y seriedad; cada cosa de un lado. Fue Bridgette la primera en hablar.

.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Ahora por qué? – Se sorprendió por el diálogo.

– No pude llegar y tampoco pude darte aviso.

– Ya no importa. – Intentaba fingir indiferencia ante sus palabras.

– Si importa. Somos novios, ¿no? – Parecía que el muchacho no lo decía a la ligera.

– Sólo aceptaste para deshacerte de otras chicas.

– Tal vez…

.

Una punzada en el pecho de la chica la llevó a abrazar sus piernas y ocultar su rostro en ellas. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

.

– Realmente eres un chico frío.

– Pero estas enamorada de este chico frío, ¿o me equivoco?

.

¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Sus manos ya formaban puños, para golpearlo directo en esa cara de niño bonito. Pero todo se desvaneció cuando sintió que su cabeza fue besada. Sus ojos se ampliaron. Movió rápidamente su rostro buscando quien había sido: Félix estaba ahora junto a ella, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo.

.

– ¿Félix?

– Tonta. – Evitaba que lo viera, pero cuando giró un poco su rostro su acompañante observó sus mejillas y orejas sonrojadas. – Eres mi novia y claro que me importa cómo te sientes. Eres importante para mí. No accedí a que estuviéramos juntos por deshacerme de otras seguidoras, accedí porque te volviste indispensable para mí. – Tragó saliva pesadamente. – De un tiempo para acá, sólo podía pensar en ti.

– ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Bridgette ya derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

– No me hagas repetirlo, tonta.

– ¡Félix! – Saltó a abrazarlo.

– Pa-para.

– ¡Te amo! – Comenzó a hacerle mimos al chico. – Eres increíble. El mejor novio que una chica podría tener. Ya quiero que nos casemos. Espero que podamos tener un montón de hijos. ¡Un mini Félix sería tan adorable! ¿Y si fuera Felicia? ¡También sería adorable! ¿Te parece si vivimos en el campo o quieres seguir viviendo en la mansión donde estás ahora? Ya quiero hablar con tu padre y que nos de tu bendición. Claro, igual debes de pedirles permiso a mis padres. Es más, hagámoslo ahora ya que estamos aquí y me puedes llevar con tu familia. ¿También deberíamos de hablarlo con Nathalie y tu guardaespaldas? ¿Qué hay de nuestros amigos? ¿Y mi vida secreta? ¡Qué te parece si nos casamos en la playa! ¡Quiero invitar a Chat noir y contarle todo esto, seguro se sorprende! ¿Y si mejor escapamos como dos jóvenes enamorados y comenzamos nuestra nueva vida en Suiza? Bueno, no es buena idea, dejaría a mi familia y Paris. ¡Ya sé! Yo continuó estudiando diseño de modas y tú como modelo, ambos heredamos el imperio de tu padre y no tendremos que vivir con muchas preocupaciones. ¿O prefieres comenzar desde cero?

.

El joven Agreste se quedó petrificado con esa hermosa frase causando que ignorara el resto de las palabras de la fémina, lo había puesto muy nervioso pero eso no significaba que no sintiera lo mismo que ella. La tomó del mentón y le dio un profundo beso rápido.

.

– Calla. – Ordenó al separarse.

– Si... – Ella estaba embobada y respondió antes de volver a ser besada por el amor de su vida.

.

La tenía sólo para él... Ese par simulaba ser muy disparejos, pero al final resultaban ser simplemente complementarios.

.

 _ **TU ERES ESA CHICA QUE VOLVIÓ CÁLIDO MI SER Y MI CORAZÓN...**_

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

¡Chan, chan! Ha terminado :3 Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y espero que comenten ^w^)/ Pronto subiré otras actualizaciones, nuevos fics y demás. Nuevamente gracias por el maravilloso trato y sus visitas en _"Amor de superhéroes"_ en Wattpad :'3 ¡Buen día!


End file.
